


Wedding Practice!

by NomNomYourFoodISGone



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I swear i am not gross, M/M, Marriage, happiness, i dont even know the alternate names of these guys rip, i swear im a true fan, why is this so harddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomNomYourFoodISGone/pseuds/NomNomYourFoodISGone
Summary: Alfonse and Kiran decide to walk down the isle together, to "practice" for their wedding in the far future, after the war is done and dusted.For now though, in times of war, they can only afford a small stroll through the Chapel's halls.They forget that a trio of heroes follows them, to uncover the truth behind Kiran's new shiny ring (and the source of their temporary blindness lol)





	Wedding Practice!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memememmemememmmes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=memememmemememmmes), [NomNomYourFoodISGone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomNomYourFoodISGone/gifts).



> I keep dropping hints that I love Alfonse.   
> Did I meantion that I like, really love Alfonse?

Whenever the tactician- their Kiran would lift their arm to reveal a hand, something would glint. It was especially obvious when she commanded them in the desserts of blazing.   
“It is a ring!” Lissa declared. “I saw it myself!” Said girl puffed out her chest in pride.  
“A ring?” Mused Seliph. The summoner was not one to indulge in the riches of Askr, despite Alfonse’s attempts to buy them beautiful clothes and jewellery. Of course, such attempts were scarce for the prince also believed that most of the gold must be used to keep his country running. But it was evident that the Prince wanted to adorn the summoner with things other than their garb and weapon. They never asked of much. From time to time, they wore the flower crowns that Sharena made.   
“It seems to be a blessed ring, like the ones in Zofia” Celica deduced. “I’ve also been a witness to Kiran’s new accessory, it gives off strong Askran energy.”   
“I wonder why Kiran has it~” Lissa giggled.   
Celica did not need to ponder, however Seliph had to think the slight of a second to understand the reason behind Lissa’s wiggling eyebrows.   
“O-“ He gently raised a hand over his mouth “Pardon me, but Kiran? That is quite quick considering..” He counted the months on his fingers. “They’ve only known each other for a year”   
“They’re quite the lovebirds if you ask me!” Lissa smiled. “I wonder how far they’ve gone, are kids their next step?"

 

Kiran’s face burns in embarrassment at Lissa’s comment. The summoner had, by chance, passed beside the door of the barracks. They chose to run from the shame of being caught listening, casually slipping towards the chapel. Alfonse was waiting for them. The conflict with Embla has simmered down, this means that they can spend a bit, and if only a bit more time with Alfonse. 

Strange, Kiran feels themselves being pushed towards the chapel. By a force just as strong as the one that summoned them to the realm of Askr. Their hair is tussled and the remains of a flower crown still linger, so they pull the cloak over the face to hide the shame of petals and their interesting aroma. Kiran hastens their step, every second of this time is important. Troubling themselves with hair detracts from their time with Alfonse. Kiran’s hands push gently at the heavy doors of the chapel, where Alfonse stands at the beginning of the isle. It was Askran tradition for the prince to walk with his partner to be and their parent. He loops the arm gently around Kiran’s. His blush almost like dust, causing him to look at the front of the isle.   
Kiran felt so honoured to be chosen by him, a prince. The small, average Kiran. They could not help but look at the carpet. No, they were equals. They were as wonderful as he was. Yes. 

“Erm Kiran?”

“Yes?” 

“I-I hope the chapel is good enough. I mean you seem to be rather liking the carpet” Their eyes flicked up to meet Alfonse’s. 

“The carpet is so wonderful I couldn’t tear my gaze-“ Kiran felt a gulp jut down their throat. The chapel was huge. It loomed into them with its tinted windows.

“Kiran are you really fine with this? We can find another place if you’d like.”

“I just feel a bit like a small owl” Kiran blurted out. “It’s so big and wonderful…elegant” her eyes almost signaled that she did not feel in sync with those words. 

Alfonse smiled. “I think you more than fit it, you’re a grand person, elegant with your words and a wonderful tactician” with those words Alfonse chuckled away Kiran’s worries. 

“How do you know that?” 

“I have eyes and ears. I can tell, as any other person.“

“Am I that obvious?” Kiran teased. Alfonse reacted in surprise, worried if he had offended the summoner. 

“No, you’re not too obvious but..” he fiddled with the ring on Kiran’s hand. “Your actions speak loud and clear about who you are. Besides you have many mysteries about you.. That I want to understand.” 

“Haha, that is good to know. Mm you'll have to wait till after our wedding, there are not secrets between spouses" 

"How unforunate" Alfonse waved his hands in dismay. 

Kiran’s eyes reflected the grand light blue crystal that stood in front of them. Shaped to be a great owl, with a gold crown on its head. It simmered with warm energy, as if it had the pulse of a living being. Behind the owl, beautiful stained windows coloured the sunlight that filtered in through them.   
When they reached the end of the isle, the prince lifted Kiran’s hood, as he would a veil. The world was a little less shadowy. Kiran found themselves in his eyes. His eyebrows were raised when he found leaves and petals of all kinds in the Summoner’s messy hair. His hands hovered over their hair, moving gently to caress the petals out of it. Despite how endearing Kiran looked with them in.   
Their eyes locked.   
In unison they sighed.

“Sharena.”

Their eyes crinkled up, before they nearly spat at each other.   
In unison their laughter swallowed the empty atmosphere of the chapel. 

“I am very fortunate to have a summoner that directs Sharena’s antics towards themselves” Alfonse laughed. 

“Try my position next time, you inconsiderate prince!” 

“Will do” Alfonse leans in, holding Kiran by their waist. “Is this your position? Right in my arms?” he murmured against the summoner’s lips. 

“Get a room you two!” Echoed a voice through the chapel. 

“They already had a room, before you interrupted.” Seliph’s voice was clear-cut in its reprimand. 

Alfonse for his part had disintegrated as soon as he heard someone else's voice. The prince seemed to be melting in Kiran’s arms. Kiran in turn stabilised the man, before smiling menacingly at the trio. It was clear that Kiran did not at all appreciate their alone time with Alfonse to be intruded upon so largely. Especially when they nearly received their well-deserved kiss. 

“I think we better go, our Summoner is not at all glad with our presence here.” Celica smiled at Kiran. “Enjoy.” Together with Seliph they dragged Lissa out of the chapel.   
When the doors closed, they could hear Lissa imitate Alfonse. “  
You belong right in my arms~ I’ll never let you go Kiran! Stay with me foreverrrr…” Lissa made smooching noises, her voice low to attempt to match Alfonse’s. 

“Am I really like that?” the prince's brows sunk onto his eyes with a cringe.

“Sometimes.” 

“Wh-what, really? You ought to tell me if I behave like that. You definitely do not need more people to give you cringe wrinkles. Well let me make up for it now.” Alfonse leaned in and…   
Pecked Kiran on the cheek.   
It was super effective.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very sure as to what I was writing throughout this, but I hope you like it. It was fun to write. I really ship Alfonse x Summoner, which is kinda generic in my opinion because Summoner x Captain is quite abundant in the Fire Emblem fandom.   
> I hope my writing skills will improve with time! // I really want a good score in Engrish next year.


End file.
